Fighting Bakugan
by JetravenEx
Summary: In a parallel universe the bakugan exist as humans with their powers mere echoes of what they once were. On the planet Destria on the continent Vestroia 6 countries live in relative peace with each other. Until one man moves to tip the balance of power forever, and its up to one odd teen to assemble a team of fighters to stop him.


A/N: Welp lets try this again, last time I got little to no support for this so I guess I should expect the same again. *sigh* oh well, least I know one person liked the last one enough to fave and follow, and chaq and Kd told me they'd support it.

Man, both RWBY which I watched in November and now Sword Art Online have got me itching to write this story. This is set to have at least 2 arcs, with the second one featuring an ensemble of very familiar human and bakugan characters. Admittedly I wanted to have a series of one shots which would act as a series of shorts to get you all acquainted with Superior and his supporting cast, but after the huge flop of Dancing Shadows, I decided that I was going to turn it into a flushed out story.

However I know me, I need to get something posted else this thing is going to sit on my computer forever and ever.

So here's the first chapter of Fighting Bakugan subtitled Tales of Destria

Chapter One

A black board comes into focus.

"Our world is called, Destria." A hand reaches somewhere above the black board and pulls down a map, the map oval shaped to reveal the large center continent, and several smaller ones gathered around it. "In the center of the world, we have the Continent of Vestroia." A red dot circles over a circle like continent pictured in the center of the map, "This is home to the six countries."

The teacher, a young man in his early twenties with jet black hair and bright blue eyes turned away from the map to look out at his students. "Can anyone tell me the name of all 6 countries?" He asked scanning the crowd of elementary school students in his classroom. He winced when he saw several kids falling asleep in the back, and for a moment no one raised their hand.

Then a small hand was raised near the back of the class, and the teacher smiled slightly as he focused in on the young nine year old with messy blond hair.

"Torry, can you tell me the names of the 6 countries?" The teacher asked, the class room turning their focus on Torry.

The boy flushed and quickly lowered his hand, and looked down at his desk. "Um, well there's… Ventus." He said slowly, sparing a glance at the teacher who nodded encouragingly. Swallowing Torry continued. "There's, Aquos… and Pyrus… and Darkus...and uh…" Torry's face scrunched up as he tried to remember, "Lightus?" He offered weakly.

Torry's face fell as his classmates snickered, as his teacher, Mr. Wren chuckled softly and shook his head. "Not quite Torry, good job on getting the other 5, but its Haos, not Lightus." He said.

Torry glanced away. "Oh, okay." He said sinking down in his chair focusing his eyes down on his desk.

Mr. Wren frowned slightly, but quickly replaced it with a smile as he turned back to the map. "All right, now that we know the names of the 6 countries can anyone tell me what is at the center of the countries?"

A girl raised her hand in the front of the class.

"Yes Susan?" Mr. Wren said nodding to her.

Susan lowered her hand. "At the center of the countries is the White Kingdom," She paused and pushed up her glasses that were slipping down her nose. "It's not a country in itself, but acts as a neutral party that helps sort out conflicts between the countries in a peaceful matter."

Mr. Wren nodded. "That's a good way of looking at it Susan." He said the girl beaming, and Mr. Wren continued. "The White Kingdom acts as the glue that holds the countries of Vestroia together, it takes into account the needs of the 6 countries and deals with conflicts as fairly as it can."

A hand went up in the back of the class and Mr. Wren smiled to see that Torry had seemed to recover from the looks he'd received from classmates.

"Yes Torry?"

"Does the White Kingdom have control over the 6 countries?" Torry asked.

Mr. Wren shook his head. "No, the White Kingdom merely acts as the connection for the 6 countries, take for example we'd want to visit Aquos for some reason, if you were to travel through the white kingdom, you could do so safely."

"You could cross into Aquos territory just by going through the White Kingdom?" A short kid who was a bit plump asked with a hand raised. "But I thought Aquos didn't like us in their territory."

Mr. Wren sighed. "They don't," He admitted. "Most countries want nothing to do with each other." He said making all the kids look confused and frown.

"Why?" Torry asked. "Don't they realize that if they got along, things would be better?"

Mr. Wren leaned back against the board and folded his arms. "It's a little more complicated than that Torry. Here lets try this." He pulled up the map and picked up a piece of chalk. "Torry you'll represent Ventus, and Susan will represent another country."

"Haos!" Susan cut in and Mr Wren chuckled.

"All right Haos." Mr. Wren wrote Torry's name on the board and beside it he wrote Susan's. "Now lets say we're playing with blocks. Torry has 6 blocks, while Susan only has 4." He drew 6 squares representing the blocks under Torry's name and 4 blocks under Susan's. "Now, Susan wants to build a tower, but with 4 blocks, she can't build it very high, so she wants Torry's blocks. Now maybe Torry got more blocks because he had gotten there faster, or Susan had been busy doing something else, but for whatever reason, Torry has more and Susan wants it. Now in this situation what would _we _do?"

Susan smiled. "I'd go over to Torry and ask him if he'd share his blocks with me, maybe even if he'd like to build a tower with me." She said.

Mr. Wren nodded. "Exactly, now say it was someone you really didn't like, like say Torry had said something mean to you or upset you, would you still be willing to ask him to share?"

Susan's smile faltered as she flashed a look at Torry and then she slowly shook her head. "I wouldn't want to share, I'd… prolly want to just take his blocks when he's not looking or something. But I'd prolly share anyways."

"Oh? And why's that?" Mr. Wren asked.

"Because you always told us to share, plus if Torry did something bad, I could just come tell you and you'd stick him in Time out." Susan's eyes widened. "Is that what the White Kingdom does? Make sure the countries share with each other, and punishing them when they've done something wrong?"

"I wouldn't say they're punished but they are dealt with." Mr. Wren said. "To put it simply the White Kingdom's job is to do its best to ensure the needs of each country are met, and to help ease conflicts."

"That's so cool." A kid from the back said as another said. "I want to work in the White Kingdom when I grow up."

Mr. Wren opened his mouth to add something but the school bell rang he heaved a sigh as the kids gave cries of joy and began to pack there things eager to leave the school house. "All right that's all for today," He clapped his hands for their attention as the kids surged towards the door. "Be sure to read, page 57 of your books, and I'll see you all tomorrow have a good afternoon." He said watching as all the students filed out through the door, and headed out. Seeing there wasn't any trouble Mr. Wren went over to his desk and began rifling through some of his papers.

Torry watched them go before looking down at his desk. Heaving a sigh he shook his head and got to his feet, time to go home and spend the rest of his afternoon reading, not like his classmates would let him join in on any of their games. He turned around and grabbed the strap of his messenger bag taking his time taking the bag off his chair.

Then a loud bang made him jump. Whirling around Torry's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the now empty classroom, the door having been the source of the noise as it was slammed shut.

"H-hello?" Torry said weakly glancing around. His eyebrow furrowed as he noted that it was now pitch black outside, although he knew it had been light just mere moments ago.

Torry slowly threw the messenger bag over his shoulder and moved towards the door. When he reached the wooden barrier between him and the hallway he hesitated, his small hand hovering inches away from the door handle.

'_Come on, this could be all just some prank the others are pulling on you." _Torry thought taking in a deep breath and glaring at the door. _'They're waiting for you to come outside screaming and crying.' _Torry snorted as he opened the door lifting his chin. _'Well I'll show them that I'm not afraid of a little darkness.' _With a nod to himself he stepped out into the hallway and turned to make his way to the exit.

Torry forced himself to ignore all the sounds that reverberated through the school and focus slowly on the exit that was getting nearer as he passed every door that lead to another dark and empty classroom. He let out a cry of triumph breaking into a run as he saw the arch that signified the main exit from the school building.

The sound of his shoes smacking against the hallway floor echoed through the hallway, but Torry paid it no mind too focused on the archways. The archways that signified he was just a right turn away from the main doors in and out of the school and freedom.

Torry skidded around the corner and tore down the steps and threw himself against the door the door flying open-

Torry halted the door smacking into his shoulder as he gaped at the sight before him, eyes widening in horror tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

There was no sun, there was no light. Everything was dark, offsetted by the single figure in red that stood in the middle of two bodies her coat billowing around them.

Torry whimpered taking a step back reaching to pull the door closed in front of him, to get some kind of barrier between himself and the person.

To his horror when he reached for the door it was gone, the scenery of the front school yard being replaced with a clearing where the figure stood over the two broken and torn bodies.

The bodies of his parents.

Then his breath caught in his throat as the woman fixed him with her cold, dead, eyes and a dark grin.

"Oh look, dear." The woman said straightening up her coat rustling around her. She pulled back her lips exposing bloody sharp teeth. _"Dessert."_

Torry's heart picked up as the woman turned and advanced towards him, no, no, he didn't want to die. The blood was pulsing through him but no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't move. It was like his feet were glued to the ground and try as he may, try as he might, he was rooted to the ground.

"No-No," He said raising his hands. "S-stay back! S-Superior!" Torry cried suddenly thinking of the black haired teen who had come to his aid before, surely Superior would come and save him?! "Superior!" Torry cried louder the Red Coat drawing nearer and nearer. "Superior please!" Torry cried tears starting to fall as the Red Coat loomed over him grinning a broad bloody grin. "SUPERIOR!" Torry screamed as the Red Coat dove down on him.

THUD!

Torry winced blinking slowly, the image of the Red Coat fading away into his sub consciousness as he came back to reality. He glanced around taking in the sight of the massive wooden crates stacked around him and the cold wooden floor he'd fallen onto. Whimpering Torry's eyes watered as he rolled so that he was on his side his cheek pressed against the cold floor.

Why had he thought following Superior was a good idea? He sniffled as tears started to fall. He'd thought he was so crafty, so sneaky giving Ingram the slip when the man was distracted and then sneak on board the ship.

It had been like a huge adventure, getting on the ship in the nick of time, and then evading all the crew until he got to the cargo bay where he could hide out. Then making himself a little bed out of one of the crates with an old bag as a blanket.

But then it had gotten really cold, and Torry grew hungry, he'd already missed lunch to follow after Superior and Ingram, and now he was going on without dinner too.

Torry let out a soft sob, fingers curling up into small fists. He wanted to go home, he wanted to go back to his house and have Mom and Dad be there, be still alive. The tears came harder and the sobs grew louder. He didn't want to be stuck in this cargo bay, alone. Where was Superior? He showed up in the nick of time back in the meadow? Where was he now? Why wasn't he _here_? Did he not… Did he not care?

A wail ripped through Torry as the boy curled into a ball drawing his knees in close to his chest.

"Hey what's that racket!" A loud booming voice sounded from the far end of the cargo bay, Torry shutting his mouth his eyes widened as he could see the light streaming out from the door that lead in and out of the cargo area.

"What's the matter Johnny?" Another voice asked as the first sailor stepped into the cargo bay making his way towards the middle.

"I heard something, something that sounded mighty like a stowaway," Johnny said, Torry's eyes widening in horror as tears continued to leak out of his eyes but he was silent. The sailor stopped in the middle of the bay and reached up to a string tugging the string and switching on the light. There was a click and the bay was quickly covered in light.

Torry winced as the light blinded him and he raised a hand to block out the light. Then he heard the footsteps towards him and then suddenly the light wasn't blinding him anymore.

Torry slowly lowered his hand his eyes widening as he look up at the large burly sailor before him who was looking down at him with a squinty eyed look.

Torry whimpered as the sailor leaned forwards grabbing Torry's arm the boy jumping. "Well," He chuckled as he dragged Torry to his feet the boy crying out as he struggled, but another set of hands grabbed him under the armpits picking him up so he couldn't get away. "What do we have here?"

/-/

Superior's purple eyes snapped open casting light onto the ceiling as the teen awoke suddenly. He grabbed his visor from where he laid it on the bedside table and hastily covered his eyes, immediately their brightness dimming away till it looked like his visor was what was glowing. Frowning he glanced around trying to see what it was that had woken him up.

"Superior?" There was a rustling from the bed beside him, as Superior continued to analyze the room. Everything was in order, simple plain room with two cots, a light bulb hanging from the ceiling that could be turned on and off with a pull string and Superior's companion's stuff packed in a corner closest to the other man's bed.

Satisfied that nothing was out of the order in the room Superior turned to look at the man with bluish tinted skin with his hair cut short on either side of the long hair that he ordinarily kept in a Mohawk during the day now lying flat.

"Sorry," Superior said as he pushed off his covers and got out of bed. He was dressed in his black shirt and pants. "Something woke me up?"

The Aquos man blinked at him and yawned. "Like what?" He asked as he glanced around.

"Not sure," Superior said as he walked over to the door to their room. "But I'm gonna go find out."

"Not without me you aren't." The Aquos man said jumping out of bed Superior turning to look back at him. "Leaving you to go investigate, whatever's going bump in the night alone, wouldn't be cool of me." He said smirking. "And you know, cool is the rule dude."

Superior chuckled. "Even at 2:00 in the morning, you're still saying that crap, you're a mystery Akwimos." He said shaking his head, before he became serious. "But fine, I'm gonna head out and see if anyone else was woken up," He said opening the door and moving to go out.

"Wait, what about me?" Akwimos said moving to the door.

Superior paused and glanced back at him and glanced down taking note of the man's polka dotted boxers. "Pretty sure you're gonna want to put on some pants first." Superior said.

"Huh?" Akwimos glanced down. "Aww crap! Dang it, give me a sec." He said rushing over to his bag.

Superior chuckled. "I won't go far, but hurry up." He said as he stepped out of the room and into the hallway the door clicking shut behind him.

Superior frowned as he glanced up and down the hall. All was quiet, he tapped a finger to his head and closed his eyes focusing on listening.

Mostly he picked up deep breathing and snoring, no rustling, no movements from the other passengers, nothing sounding off with the machinery in the nearby vicinity.

Superior frowned as he opened his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing. What had woken him up?

/-/

On the opposite side of the Vestroia Continent, in Haos Country, there was an ornate building nestled among several medium sized buildings.

Inside the building a young guard was walking down the hall, he was dressed in brilliant white armor, the yellow undersuit showing slightly in the gaps of the armor. The man was hastily tugging his long dark blue hair back into a long pony tail. He glanced up his hand quickening its movements as he neared a large open room ahead.

Once his hair had effectively been tied back he grabbed his helmet that he'd tossed ahead. Picking it up he brushed off any dust and placed it on his head.

By the time it sat comfortably on his head he entered the ornate room, and made his way to the other man dressed in matching armor, wielding a large staff with an large golden crest on the end.

The man turned to him and snorted. "You're late Aaron," He said shaking his head. "You'll never redeem yourself in the eyes of Lord Lumagrowl if you keep this up, you've already been demoted to Siege, don't push your luck further."

Aaron clenched his fist. "What happened was dishonorable, had I not acted Neo Ziperator would've surely perished!" Aaron retorted. "I saved his life and this is how I am to be repayed?!"

The other siege sighed. "Yes, Aaron you did good, but the thing was you disobeyed Lord Lumagrowl, and when it comes down to it Lumagrowl's word is law, and it is our duty to obey." He held out the staff to Aaron. "And right now if you ever want a prayer of returning to the high ranks, of ever being Haos Aranaut again, you better watch your step."

Aaron gritted his teeth but reluctantly took the staff. "I still say it is wrong for me to be punished for saving a man's life." He muttered.

The other Siege placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am truly sorry that this happened to you Aaron, but times are tough, even with Darkus Eterros dead, Darkus is an ever present threat to us. We can not afford to relax."

"Yes, but we should be guarding say the border, making sure no Darkus spys can make their way in and attack." Aaron retorted casting a look back at the glass case. "Not guarding some stupid old relic."

The other siege shrugged. "Hey look at it this way, the job is easy, and its like you said its some stupid old relic, its impossible to screw up." He pulled back. "Just give it time, I'm sure things will work out." He turned away. "But now I've got to go home and get some sleep, have a good night Aaron." He said raising his hand in a farewell.

Aaron mumbled a farewell before looking straight ahead glaring at the ornate painting of the present Haos Guardian.

"Are you proud of what you've done? All the poor innocents you threw at the demon of Darkus in hopes of protecting you and aristocratic friends." Aaron's fist tightened dangerously around his staff. "You'll face judgement soon enough, I'll see to it, you hear me Lumagrowl?!" He snarled slamming the staff down onto the floor.

The sound reverberated through the room, reaching the ears of a cloaked figure hiding in the shadows of the ceiling looking down upon the ornate room and the guard in front of the glass case.

The cloaked figure chuckled, green lips pulling back in a dark grin as he eyed Aaron. "Looks like I found my in," He said with a dark raspy voice before he morphed into the wall and disappeared.

/-/

A/N: Uh oh, looks like Torry's in trouble! Hopefully Superior will get to him quickly and help him!

Anyways this is finally done. This wasn't a very solid first chapter but at least its done. Hey if it sucks I'll just come back and edit it again later. More important to get it started than to leave it sitting forever and ever.

Anyways well ive been typing for too long I'm gonna take a break and when I get back hopefully ill continue Mighty Fall or Neo Dimensions. Depends on which one comes first.

Or maybe even KoT or Doctor's Dialga. Depends on my mood.

So please please review, I appreciate any and all support for this story.


End file.
